


i need you too much

by lulu_bryn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), hi i love them, keith helps lance, poor lance, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_bryn/pseuds/lulu_bryn
Summary: Keith and Lance are best friends.They have been, for years, and yet Lance still has trouble bringing himself to open up. So Keith waits; does the little things to help and tells him stories and talks so Lance doesn't have to. He's also totally pinning on him but you didn't hear it from me.





	i need you too much

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is in Japan with Shiro for the summer, staying with Shiro's mother.  
> Lance is in Cuba with his family.  
> (13-hour time difference)
> 
> I am also aware that it's not very good or anything, but I hope you enjoy.

**Keith:** Hey  
**Keith:** Shiro got scratched by a cat  
**Keith:** (photo)  
**Keith:** "It looked so sweet and cute, I thought it was friendly!"  
**Keith:** For context, the cat was literally hissing at him  
**Keith:** ~Not~ friendly  
**Keith:** Adam, Shiro's only layer of stability and sanity and allows him to think rationally (eh), was off window shopping with Shiro's mom  
**Keith:** So no one stopped him

Worry bubbles lightly in my chest and the pit of my stomach. Lance is usually quick to respond and the time where he is... 7:28 a.m.  
He's probably just sleeping, he should be up soon, though. Lance doesn't like sleeping in too late.

My thumbs graze the phone's keyboard, hesitantly as I think of what to say; if to say something.

 **Keith:** Ok, well, we're all going to go for a late night snack/dinner thing  
**Keith:** ...  
**Keith:** Goodmorning  
**Keith:** Talk to you later, I guess

~

1:16 a.m.  
Lance texts me back at 1:16 a.m. It's 12:16 p.m in Cuba. I hear the notification sounds from across the room where my phone lies charging.  
I open my eyes and bring myself to the phone. I couldn't sleep but I can still feel the heavyweights on my eyelids.

 **Lance:** Hey :)  
**Lance:** Tell Shiro that I hope he's ok  
**Lance:** Make sure it doesn't get infected  
**Lance:** Damn, I can't think of a good pun D:  
**Lance:** Hope your outing and food was good tho  
**Lance:** :)  
**Lance:** One day, we gotta travel to Japan together so I can try aLL the food  
**Lance:** But we also have to make you try my mama's cooking  
**Lance:** That is of most importance

I furrow my eyebrows at his messages, it almost doesn't sound like him. I'm slow to respond; to think of what to say.

 **Keith:** Hallo  
**Keith:** Yea, it was pretty good but the restaurant we went to had a flickering light above us

 **Lance:** D:  
**Lance:** The audAcITy!  
**Lance:** How dare the light!!!!

 **Keith:** Haha  
**Keith:** How's your day goin

 **Lance:** Oh  
**Lance:** Well,,,,  
**Lance:** Leo sorta said sthm  
**Lance:** That put me on edge  
**Lance:** And then my parents were saying some things... and I guess agreeing with him?  
**Lance:** Idk, it's just-  
**Lance:** Whatever, dude  
**Lance:** Yea

 **Keith:** What... did they say?

" _Lance is typing_ " popped up then hid away two or three times.

 **Lance:** Eh, doesn't matter  
**Lance:** I'll be over it by tomorrow

 **Keith:** ...Are you sure?

 **Lance:** You know meeee, just need to be dramatic shit first then I'll be back

 **Keith:** Promise?

 **Lance:** Stooooop worryinggggg Keeeiiiith  
**Lance:** I don't even know why I care so much...  
**Lance:** It's stupid, so many have it worse every day! And here I am! I'm good dude.

 **Keith:** I'm still worrying.

 **Lance:** Tch  
**Lance:** Shouldn't you be asleep?  
**Lance:** It's nearly 1:30 am!!  
**Lance:** Bitch! Sleep!

 **Keith:** I couldn't sleep.  
**Keith:** Plus, it's only 1:30  
**Keith:** I'll be fiiiine

 **Lance:** Tch, your body needs sleep

 **Keith:** You're such a mom

 **Lance:** ExSCusE yOU  
**Lance:** Mothers are stronger, independanter, braver, and amazinger than you could ever imagine!  
**Lance:** I take that as a compliment, thank you very much

 **Keith:** Wow, very dramatic huh

 **Lance:** Aaand your point is?

 **Keith:** *sigh

 **Lance:** That's what I tHoUgHT!  
**Lance:** Ok, but go to sleep now

 **Keith:** ....

 **Lance:** Please  
**Lance:** Is there something wrong? Are you ok?

 **Keith:** Me?  
**Keith:** Yea I'm good?  
**Keith:** I'm worried about /you/

 **Lance:** I told you  
**Lance:** "Everythinggggs ooOKAAAAAYYYYYYY!" (Bravest Warriors reference)  
**Lance:** :D  
**Lance:** now sleep

 **Keith:** Ok  
**Keith:** If you say so

 **Lance:** Yes, Catbug says so  
**Lance:** Says everythinnnnngggg is oooooookay  
**Lance:** Goodniiiight

 **Keith:** Catbug?

 **Lance:** Yea, they're part of the show  
**Lance:** They're half cat half ladybug  
**Lance:** Seriously the most adorablest thing ever  
**Lance:** But I love the guy who noops out pieces of bread more...  
**Lance:** He's just!  
**Lance:** And then!  
**Lance:** Yea  
**Lance:** You need to sleep, how did you distract me?

 **Keith:** So confused right now

 **Lance:** GOODNIGHTTT!  
**Lance:** SLEEEPTIIIGHT!

 **Keith:** 'night

 **Lance:** DON'T LET THE BED BUGS BITE

 **Keith:** Miss you

 **Lance:** and if they do I'll take my shoe and beat them till' they're black and blue  
**Lance:** :)  
**Lance:** Miss you too  
**Lance:** <3

 **Keith:** <3  
_I'm always here for you..._

Doubt puts questions into my head and I'm back to where I was, lying in bed worrying about Lance. All I can think is:  
_Fuck him! I'm right here! Why won't he just tell me what's wrong! Why is he lying to me?_

I look back through our conversation after a few minutes, bothered by how it went.  
I hardly ever understand Lance's pop culture references and tv shows and memes, but god, I've known Lance for 7 years. He's an open book, no matter how hard he tries to change the words in the pages and the titles of the chapters.

I notice the use of "whatever". Maybe I'm looking too far into this. Maybe, I'm English teach-er-ing Lance's use of words and searching too deep for something that isn't even there. I'm probably making it up.  
But I hear a whining, a whining saying _"But we knooooow Lance."_ I do, don't I? I recall the times Lance went into a whole discussion on about how _"You have to stop saying whatever! I want to hear what you're saying. I want to know what's bothering you. 'Whatever' just throws it all away to the side and makes it seem like a little, lost, sad, grimy, baby puppy on the side of the road in a dumpster that was thrown away. You're not allowed to throw the puppy out, Keith! You gotta help it, nurture it. This metaphor fucking sucks but I am not backing down now! So stop throwing the fucking puppy out!"_

We know Lance, the whining in my head and I. We know that this "whatever" is just a way for him to stuff his problems down, down, down, down, down....

Lance is not ok.  
_Lance is not ok. Lance is not ok. Lance is not ok. Lance is not ok. Lance is not ok. Lance its not..._

 ** _Lance:_** _Eh, doesn't matter_  
**_Lance:_** _I'll be over it by tomorrow_

A nagging in my head, a pull.  
A want; a need to help Lance and figure out what's wrong. A need to show him that _I'm right fucking here _. A wish to be able to see him and a craving to just be there, hug him because words get cluttered and confusing. Misunderstood; used and taken too light and too harsh.__

Good intentions, muddled words. 

_God, Lance. Please be ok. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about whatever it is and I'm right here and I wish I was there and-_  
_I miss you, I miss you so much._

~

Lance wasn't able to call today.  
It's Thursday. Every Thursday at 10 a.m my time and 9 p.m his, we have a video call.

It's not like this doesn't _happen_. I know there were instances where I've had to cancel and a few times where he did, too. Even so, during the week we were able to talk and call at other moments. Able to let the other in on their day. Lance'll call for anything; about a dog he saw wearing sunglasses or how he met a kid with a mohawk. He will send long strings of texts talking about his relationship with pineapple on pizza (he wouldn't ever purposefully put it on, and he doesn't truly enjoy it. But, because so many of his siblings eat pizza with pineapple, he doesn't think it's necessarily _wrong_ ).

A groan moves past my throat in frustration, mainly due to the fact that Lance hasn't called all week. Lance is never on when I'm on and when he's on, I'm off doing something else. It feels purposeful and I try not to take offense and try to not let the hot head inside of me take over. And Lance might think he's fucking sly, but I'm aware whenever he does find the time to text me, it's all about some small incident or topic. None of it relates to about his day or how the fuck he's doing. And now he couldn't even call.

_fuuuuuuuuuuuck_


End file.
